cars_custom_charactersfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
1988 Piston Cup Season
The 1988 Piston Cup Seasons are best known for the deaths of Tom Landis and Don Chapcar. It is also known for the scary 1988 Road America 200 in which Alan Watson Jr. rolled over multiple lands before resting on his roof. Races # COA 2319 200 at Green Road Speedway # Smasherville 350 at Smasherville # Sputter Stop 120 at Los Angeles # Dirty 300 at Dirtland Speedway # Florida 500 at Florida # Faux Wheel Drive 450 at Texas # Olympus 500 at Olympus # BnL 350 at BnL Raceway # Palm Mile 350 at Palm Mile Speedway # Samoville 500 at Samoville # Sputter Stop 350 at Georgia # Virginia 500 at Virginia Speedway # Talladega 500 at Alabama Speedway # Bumper Save 450 at Heartland # Los Angeles 500 at LA # No Grime 500 at No Grime Raceway # DataShift 400 at DataShift Raceway # Rustbelt 400 at Rustbelt # Grandol Oil 400 at Grandol Oil Co. Raceway # Loudon 300 at Loudon # Glen 200 at The Glen # Beachside 500 at Beachside # Octane Gain 250 at Darlington # Road America 200 at Road America # Chicago 400 at Chicagoland # Corrosion Seal 350 at Alabama Speedway # Florida 400 at Florida # Pennsylvania 400 at Pocono # JLP 500 at Georgia # Atlanta 400 at Atlanta # Phoenix 500 at Phoenix # Smell Swell 400 at Las Vegas # Tank Coat 400 at Kansas # Target 350 at Rustbelt # Dinoco 400 at Motor Speedway of the South # Charlotte 400 at Charlotte Racers Smell Swell 01 - Sammy Smelter Goodwrench 3 - Dale Earnhardt Sr Tow Cap 4 - David Palmer Tide 17 - Darrell Cartrip Nitroade 28 - Andrew Axler (father of Aiken) Ulysses Mining Co./Carman's Bar and Grill 31 - Alex Quint (until JLP 500 in which he never raced again after Don Chapcar's death) Mood Springs 33 - Larry Martinez Trunk Fresh 34 - Jimmy B. Shifty Drug 35 - Harold Axel Tank Coat 36 - Dick Miller View Zeen 39 - Bill "Raleigh" Shields Pepsi Cola 40 - Brian Johnson Dinoco 43 - The King Oxnard 48 - Thomas Tanrev (Rookie) Easy Idle 51 - Joe Carbureski Leak Less 52 - Claude Scruggs Faux Wheel Drive 54 - Simon Johnson Fiber Fuel 56 - Charles Johnson Corrosion Seal 57 - Ivan Yoder Octane Gain 58 - Bernie Simpson Vitoline 61 - James Cleanair RPM 64 - Devon Bradford Rutherford N20 Cola 68 - Ron Pitcar Gasprin 70 - Michael Cartrip Rev N Go 73 - Misti Motorkrass Sidewall Shine 74 - Slide Powers JLP 75 - Cole Speedland Vinyl Toupee 76 - Alan Watson Jr Sony Vaio 78 - Alloy Wilson Retread 79 - Joseph Brakes Gask Its 80 - Billy Ford Shiny Wax 82 - Tom Landis (until Pennsylvania 400 in which he died on) Re-Volting 84 - Donnie Apex (aka Don Alternators, father of Davey) HTB 86 - Chick Hicks Bumper Save 90 - James Robson Sputter Stop 92 - Murray Clutchburn Spare Mint 93 - Pete Carlinton Rap Aid 94 - Don Chapcar (until JLP 500, in which he died on) Tuxedo Plumbing 98 - Jonathan Melter Tach O Mint 101 - Greg Candyman Clutch Aid 121 - Klint Shiftright No Stall 123 - Larry Smith Категория:Piston Cup Media Категория:Media Категория:PistonCup Категория:Piston Cup Категория:1988 Piston Cup